


Toward Dusk

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A lovely sunset.





	Toward Dusk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



> ~~shhh this isn't late~~

Already, there was a bit of a chill in the air despite the sun not yet having fully dipped below the horizon. Arvis stood quietly, having paused to appreciate the reds and oranges. 

"There you are!" Deirdre smiled as she ran over to him and laced their fingers together. Her hair caught the colors of the sky, falsely dying it a shade close to his own. Arvis swallowed hard before wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm. 

"It's a lovely sunset," she said a moment later. 

He leaned to kiss her, there beneath the setting sun. 

It was.


End file.
